Disastrous date
by 3mee
Summary: Sooo... Tony takes Pepper out for a date. What could possibly go wrong? You said it. This is for SilverPedals1402's Pepperony contest. Hope you like it. Rated T because Dr. Doom started dancing in so many different styles: hiphop, break dance, salsa, and what not! (The name of this fic was Pepperony pizza earlier)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! It's been a long time (well not really). SilverPedals1402, this is for the Pepperony contest. I have nothing else to say.**

**DISCLAIMER: Have you gone nuts? I don't own IM:AA and I never will!**

* * *

Finally New York was at peace from inter-galactic invasions, and so were our heroes. In the meantime a lot of things have changed. Happy played a prank on Tony, but that wasn't something so new.

The new thing was that Tony finally got the courage to ask Pepper out for a date. But that was in a really awkward situation:

_Pepper was flying in her armor when Tony suddenly appeared in front of her._

_"Boo!" he said as she lost her balance and Tony caught her. "Gotcha!" he said._

_Pepper pouted and said "Really Tony? You have no knowledge of 'the right timing'. Somebody is robbing the Central bank. We need to get there right away!"_

_"But I still scared ya!" he said as he gave a cocky smile._

_As they were flying he remembered what he was supposed to tell her, but the words didn't come out of his mouth. He finally choked the words out "H-Hey uh Pep, I was going to a-ask you this some other time, but…"_

_Suddenly a missile came out of nowhere and headed towards Tony._

_"Oh not this time you…" he said as he shielded himself and Pepper against the missile._

_"So you were saying?" Pepper brought up the topic again._

_"Would you like to…" he started as another missile came out of nowhere._

_He dodged it and continued "… hang out for dinner today?"_

_"You mean like a date?" Pepper crossed her arms and shot her repulsor at another oncoming missile._

_"Uh,yeah, maybe." He said he shot a robot heading towards them._

_"Fine, 8 pm today at the Pizza Parlor at the corner of the 4th street. Don't be late!" She replied as she blasted another robot._

_By now Tony was doing a little 'I did it' dance in his head. _**(Over here, the 'I did it' song is from Dora the explorer. I used to love that show when I was young.)**

_They continued blasting the robots and headed towards the bank._

* * *

The whole day Pepper was thinking about the conversation they had. She just couldn't get it out of her mind. Tony was doing the same and he couldn't concentrate on reading his book. So he lied down on the bed letting those thoughts consume his mind. After a long wait for the two, it was finally 7:30 pm. Pepper was getting ready, and so was Tony.

**(I don't like descriptions that much, so I don't know whether you'll like it or not.)**

Pepper wore a red sleeveless shirt with white buttons with _'girls rule!'_ printed on it. It had a U shaped cut in the end. She wore dark blue jeans and shiny black slippers. Her hair was as usual and she wore no makeup. She took her usual pink bag. _Come on Pepper! It's just Tony!_ A voice from her head said. _But it's a date!_ The other voice from her head said.

"It'll be fine. Tony always likes what I wear anyway." Pepper said to herself. _He doesn't care about how you look because he likes you anyway. _She blushed faintly and shook off that thought.

She decided to go walking since she wanted to hang out and see what was new around.

On the other hand, Tony was getting dressed up too.

_Gah! Who wears formals to dates nowadays?_ He thought to himself and took out his usual shirt. He looked at it with disgust. _Pepper's right, I really need to change my wardrobe._

So he wore a blue T-shirt with an in yellow colon in the middle of the shirt. He wore a pair of black jeans with two pockets. He slid his phone in one of his pockets.

He decided to go walking as he wanted to catch some fresh air along the way.

There was a third person that was coming too. And that person was all ready, waiting for them to arrive.

* * *

**Can you guess who the third person is? Lemme see if you have the skills to think and tell me. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I changed my mind. So here you go.**

**_Funfact:_**** I sometimes feel like killing someone and drinking their blood when they irritate me a lot. But don't worry, those are just thoughts. I'm friendly in real life; if you want proof then you can ask the kindered spirit or . They're my best friends in real life.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. I changed the title, because both were good, but this one was better. This week has been hectic; not including that tomorrow is Independence Day (I live in India.). Still, I gathered enough time to get an update as the contest is gonna end tomorrow. Yeah, gotta hurry up. And thanks to all the reviewers: (even if you don't get it right, you still get a cookie for desert after the pizza!)**

**PercyJacksonLover14: Well, I gotta admit... *COOKIE*  
Guest: I don't wanna tell you now, read on... *COOKIE*  
changingintheflesh: ? *COOKIE*  
SilverPedals1402: Glad you like it. *COOKIE*  
JesusFreak93: Read on to know... *COOKIE*  
Firework471: Haha, same goes here!**

**DISCLAMER: Hm... Almonds anybody? Or which nuts would you prefer?**

The pizza parlor was a decent one, with mostly red colored walls. There were yellow and orange colored wooden tables with black colored wooden chairs. It was bigger inside than it looked from the outside. There were yellow lights and the floor was covered with white marble tiles. There were some huge artificial plants in the corner.

The third person reached there the earliest and took his position to hide. He hid behind the huge artificial plants. He had an evil grin on his face.

The next person to arrive was Tony. He took a place and sat down. He had brought little colored cases with him.

Pepper came in humming a tune to herself. She went inside and saw Tony fiddling with his ipod. She frowned. Tony hadn't realized she had arrived.

She sat in front of him. He still didn't see her. She frowned again, annoyed. She waved a hand in front of his face. That caught his attention.

"Oh, hi Pepper. I didn't see you come." Tony said as he smiled and scratched his head.

"No, really Tony, I DO NOT want anything ruining our first date. And I'll give you a piece of my mind. Are you going to have a date with me, or you're your ipod?" She asked in a serious tone.

He giggled at the comment and said "Okay, I get it. I'm here to have a date with you. You look... nice."

Pepper smiled naughtily and asked "So does that mean that I look nice, but I don't look beautiful?"

Tony smirked and said "No, beautiful won't suit. Beautiful is kind of when you wear a dress, and look graceful, etcetera, etcetera."

The third person readied himself and aimed his black weapon at the two lovebirds. He got a proper aim and then...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_FLASH! _And a_ Snap! _Oops... he forgot to switch off flash mode in his camera. He's in big trouble...

"RHODEY!" The two exclaimed in unison.

"Aw, come on! It wasn't that bad!" Rhodey said as came out of his hiding place.

Pepper crossed her arms and started "Yes it was. Can't we have a normal date, _only the two of us_; _Together, _without interruptions? How did you come to know?"

Rhodey said "I was sitting on the revolver chair when I heard you two talk."

Then he whispered a quick sorry and went out of the parlor, disappointed at himself for missing such a great opportunity.

"Its fine Pepper, we still have the whole evening left." Tony said as he nudged Pepper's arm.

"Yeah..." Pepper said.

The waiter brought the menu card. It had all sorts of pizzas, along with beverages and side dishes.

Pepper looked around. The place wasn't too crowded; and there was a trio sitting on a table in the left hand corner, possibly drunk. Then there were two couples sitting in the right hand corner. _People here love sitting around the corners, I guess._

"Hey, I wanted to show you something..." Tony said as he searched his pocket and removed the red one of all the little cases.

Pepper stared at it wide-eyed. "What's that?" she asked.

Suddenly there was a crash and a boom outside. Pepper and Tony went out to check what happened.

"Here I am, The Clown, also known as the joker! Where are you now Ironman?" A man said. He was floating just above the ground, and his skin was black. His eyes and hair were white. He had worn something that looked like a stretched membrane over his skin. His lips and nose was red, and so were his palms and feet.

"Ooh, looks like the savior of New York is scared?" he said as he laughed at his own stupid joke.

Tony took Pepper by the side, where no one could see them. "This is what it is." Tony said as he opened it.

Pepper thought that his armor popped out of nowhere. No wait, she thought, it popped out of that case. She felt stupid. He armored up and flew towards that crazy joker.

A part of Pepper felt heartbroken, because she thought that Tony was going to propose her, and give her a ring; a part of her was relieved that Tony brought along his armor; a part of her was all _'wow, how did he do it?'_; and a part of her knew that it wouldn't be a ring, it would be something else like that. He didn't _like_ like her.

Tony had defeated that clown till Pepper was lost in her thoughts. The cops had reached and arrested that clown.

Tony flew inside an alley nearby, removed his armor and walked towards Pepper and placed his hand over her shoulder.

"Pepper?" He asked as Pepper shook out of her thoughts.

"Huh, Yeah?" Pepper replied.

"What do you wanna eat?" Tony asked as his brazen charm returned. Pepper blushed very faintly and grinned sheepishly.

They went inside and sat on their table. Pepper and Tony were checking the menu.

**I'm stopping this chapter here, because if I continue, the whole chapter will become 6 pages long in MS Word. Hop you liked it. R&R Pleez! And I'll give 2 funfacts in the next chapter, I'm too tired now. It's 11:15 pm now and tomorrow I have a school function for independence day. So, yeah. Hectic. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews everybody. Actually, yesterday I typed down the second and the third chapters together as one, but as I said, it was 6 pages long in MS Word, so I decided to split it. If I really hadn't been doing this fic for the Pepperony contest, this chapter would have been posted after 3 days. Well, you just got lucky…**

**PercyJacksonLover14: I'm happy you liked it. Yes, and it will get more and more cute! *COOKIE*  
JesusFreak93: You're right. I support you. *COOKIE*  
Guest: Thank you. Here is the new chapter. *COOKIE***

**DISCLAIMER: Here you go- Mm… yummy cookies with nuts. Irresistible.**

"How about Deluxe Veg.?" Pepper asked.

"It's pretty big..." Tony said

"...Which means we can share." Pepper completed for Tony with a Cheshire smile. Tony smiled back.

Just as Tony was about to order, a bug came out of the kitchen. **(Now you people must be thinking that why a bug, right?)**

It was a mechanic bug. I flew towards Tony and transformed into a huge man, with his real appearance entirely covered in his suit, his armor, particularly its face, and had the appearance of a beetle. It was coated in primarily silver and a violet or light red with green eyes. The suit had several rib cages molded on and panels around the legs as well. Even the S.H.E.I.L.D. didn't know his identity.

"Not again..." Tony groaned. He hated Beetle. Beetle was basically a man in a huge bug costume for Tony. And as far as Tony knew, Beetle loved breaking into restaurants. He was one of those few silent types. He went to change into his ironman suit.

He came out and punched the Beetle, but the beetle dodged it. He figured out that if he actually wanted to have a date with Pepper, to destroying the place where they wanted to have the date, wasn't such a good idea.

So he tried grabbing the beetle and kicking him out of the pizza parlor, but in vain. The Beetle was somehow anchored to the ground.

"Pepper, I need you to evacuate this place." Tony commanded.

Pepper nodded her head, but Tony could tell that she wasn't that happy doing the work. Of course no girl would enjoy having their date cancelled because their boyfriends would be smashing bugs. _Huge bugs,_ to be specific. Boyfriend... he thought, but he snapped out of the thought when he remembered the situation.

An idea struck his mind like lightening. He shot his repulsors at Beetle's feet, which made his feet hot. The metal started glowing red and Tony could easily tell that the feet of the person inside was getting cooked up really fast. Beetle fled, and Tony wasn't least cared about it.

_Why can't heroes and their girlfriends get at least ONE date alone? _He thought. He blushed when he thought about the term 'girlfriend'.

When he looked around, he found that the pizza parlor was all burnt, destroyed, and messed up.

_So our date is officially cancelled... _Tony thought.

He went towards a corner to hid, took off his armor and came out of the place. A crowd and a few reporters had gathered, but the cameramen weren't ready as yet.

_Thank God! I hate this media and press._ Tony thought to himself.

He made his way through the crowd and found Pepper standing alone, bored with her arms crossed. She sighed when she saw him coming towards her.

"So now that the place where we were going to date is destroyed, what do we do?" Pepper asked.

"I can still make the _rest _of our date better." Tony said with a reassuring smile.

"How?" Pepper asked.

"Trust me." Tony said confidently.

Tony started walking; Pepper was following, having no idea where they were heading. But she trusted Tony. He took her to another pizza parlor about which Pepper never knew.

Tony went in and Pepper followed. Tony ordered, but he ordered a pick-up package.

"Tony, I'm tired. My legs are paining." Pepper whined.

"Okay," Tony replied and took their package. "This is for you..." Tony took out a pink case.

Pepper looked at it; curious and interested, and this time she didn't keep her hopes too high. Tony stopped her from opening it.

"Not now, not here... go in the alley nearby." He said as he paid at the counter and came with her.

They went in the alley and as soon as Pepper opened the case, she started armoring up. Tony did the same.

"It's new, and it has auto-pilot too." Tony said as he blasted off. Pepper flew up, high into the sky. It was so calm, quiet, peaceful up there...

"Boo!" Tony came in front of her. Instead of getting scared, she tumbled onto Tony. He caught her by her waist and Pepper blushed inside her armor, but Tony couldn't see.

They flew in silence for a while. Finally Pepper broke the ice.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Landfill park." Tony said.

As far as Pepper knew, Landfill park was a really beautiful place. There were many trees and plants over there. You could never believe that it was a garbage dump earlier. On some nights, you could even see Aurora Borealis in the sky.

They reached over there and sat down on a bench. They started eating the pizza slice by slice. Finally they were done.

"Did you get any dessert?" Pepper asked.

"Yes, but you can't eat it." Tony said.

"How?" Pepper asked, puzzled.

"It is sweet, but the kind of sweet that you can't taste." Tony replied.

He took out a brown velvet case with design on it, out of his pocket this time. He kneeled down in front of Pepper. He opened the box and took out the ring. The ring had a blue sapphire in the middle and small emerald stones circling it.

He took Pepper's hand and said "I don't know what to say right now, because you steal all the words that I need to tell you, from your eyes. If not now, then it will be later. But one day this time was going to come. So why not today?"

Pepper looked at him with a smile. She said "Stop it Tony, you're giving me diabetes!"

"Is that supposed to be a yes or a no?" Tony asked her playfully.

"Yesss!" Pepper said as they kissed.

**Aw... cute. Thanks for reading. R&R Please!**

**Funfact: 1) I need something to hug when I sleep, mostly my teddy bear. If I don't hug anything, I can't sleep peacefully.  
2) I would prefer laptop to T.V.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading.**


End file.
